


For So Long

by KPRC8N



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, Fluffy, M/M, Old Friends, but with a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPRC8N/pseuds/KPRC8N
Summary: Written using prompts from followers on another platform, i wrote this in two parts and was limited in the number of words for each part





	For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for single word prompts and got  
> Fishbowl  
> Lust  
> Ducks  
> KitKat  
> Kiss  
> Sunrise

1

Hakyeon strode off the stage, livid.

 

He ripped off the headset he was wearing, stripping the tape that affixed the mic to his cheek as he did so, and pulled on the wire in his frustration. He finally unplugged the mic from the transmitter in his back pocket and yanked it out of his shirt so hard it burned on his skin at the collar. He dumped it and the transmitter on the backstage console, surprising the sound crew, and walked offstage.

He heard someone call his name but he ignored it and turned into the dressing room, slamming the door shut.

He looked at himself in the mirror, resting his hands on the counter, struggling to control his breath. When he reached up to push the hair out of his eyes, he found his hand was shaking. Frustration and anger got the better of him, and he slammed his fist onto the counter, yelling at himself in the mirror.

"Cha Hakyeon." 

Without him realising it, Taekwoon had entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Hakyeon locked eyes with him in the mirror, his breathing erratic. Taekwoon had taken off his headset and was calmly winding its wire into neat loops around his fingers as he watched him, sombrely.

"You almost made a scene back there," Taekwoon said gently, his voice soft, but clear.

Hakyeon calmed himself as much as he could, but his eyes were burning points in the mirror. Still, Taekwoon kept his gaze, his own eyes stern and focused.

"Did you know?" Hakyeon asked, his voice quiet. Accusing.

Taekwoon finished coiling the wire and came forward to drop the neat package onto the counter.

"It's like living in a fishbowl out there. Everything we say or do matters a lot. Too much. We're like sitting ducks, waiting to be attacked. So I can see why you got upset."

"You were all laughing!" Hakyeon flailed an arm, gesturing wildly. Taekwoon deflected sharply with his own arm, and grabbed Hakyeon’s hand roughly.

Anger flashing in those eyes, he pulled Hakyeon close and said quietly, "So were you."

Hakyeon realised Taekwoon was impatient with him. Yes, he had gone along with it too. But today, the younger boys had gone too far. He felt they were ganging up on him, becoming personal. It felt humiliating. But, he did what he always did. He acted like there was nothing anyone could say that could get to him. Well tonight, it did. Tears threatened to spill, but he wasn't going to lose control.

Taekwoon lowered their hands, forcing Hakyeon to take a step closer.

"Do you really think that if I knew, I would allow it to happen?"

Taekwoon’s voice caught in his throat. A frown flickered across his brow.

"That I would let anyone do that to you? Hmmm?"

Hakyeon swallowed as Taekwoon's gaze flicked down to his mouth for a moment, before coming back up to meet his eyes. Something in that look made Hakyeon’s breath catch. Was that anger? Or... lust? Taekwoon's jaw slackened for a moment, then he pulled back, inhaling sharply. His breath was ragged.

Taekwoon let go of his hand, his jaw clenching as he shook his head. When Hakyeon reached for his hand again, Taekwoon pulled it away.

"I've been your friend for so long," he said sadly, picking up the headset and leaving without looking at him again.

2

Taekwoon awoke to find light from the sunrise streaming through his window, blinding him. He wasn't usually up this early but he had been so tired he went straight to sleep when his head hit the pillow, still in his clothes, with the lights on and the curtains still drawn.

His head hurt as he shuffled to the bathroom with his eyes half-closed. He stripped and got into the shower, letting the hot water jet onto his shoulders as he stood there, head bowed. After a couple of minutes letting the warmth seep into his tight muscles, he felt them begin to loosen, and finally got out feeling human. Wrapped in a bathrobe, he slouched back to his room to change.

There he found a Kit-Kat on his bed, on which was a post-it note which read, "Kit-Kat for a Kitty Kat".

He eyed it suspiciously as he pulled on an old tee and jogging pants. The he grabbed it and went looking for Hakyeon.

He found him in the kitchen, looking in the fridge. He slowed to a stop, watching as Hakyeon stared into the cool interior, one hand on the door, and the other hooked dangerously low in the front of his pyjama pants.

Hakyeon had that mysterious way of looking very masculine but soft at the same time. There he was, all but scratching himself as he unseeingly looked for something to eat - but looking poised with an androgynous grace. He looked up slowly, his face sullen. Taekwoon avoided eye contact, coming forward and handing him the chocolate.

"You know I don't eat this stuff," he said grumpily. Hakyeon pulled the note off and threw the candy in the fridge, sighing impatiently.

"I needed something to put the note on," he said, turning and sticking it onto Taekwoon’s chest with a whack. He took a moment to rub on the sticky bit forcefully to make sure it stayed on. Taekwoon grimaced as the friction hurt his skin.

"Anyway, it's a thank you. Trust you not to get it." Hakyeon closed the fridge door and went to look for cereal in the kitchen cupboards. "And don't lie, you'll eat anything."

Taekwoon opened the fridge again and pulled out the milk, coming to stand by Hakyeon at the counter. As Hakyeon reached for a bowl, he pulled a spoon from the drawer and let it clatter on the counter top. He watched Hakyeon put just enough cereal in the bowl, and just enough milk. As was his form, his movements were neat, precise. Very different from the Hakyeon who had almost lost it the night before. 

Taekwoon studied his face as he concentrated on his preparation. Hakyeon’s expression was sombre, as if he had much on his mind. Then, he realised Hakyeon was aware of him watching, because he became very still.

He remembered the moment when he had almost lost it too, and wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left when he did. Would he have followed through on his impulse? He asked himself, was my impulse to kiss him?

His eyes dropped down to Hakyeon’s mouth. His breath quickened, and he could hear that Hakyeon’s had too. Hakyeon looked up, his eyes knowing. 

"If you don't kiss me now, then don't ever kiss me," he said in a low whisper, his eyes a warning. He turned to face Taekwoon, a hand on the counter, his chin raised defiantly. Taekwoon leaned away, but found himself backed up against the wall.

" 'I've been your friend for so long', " Hakyeon said, his lip curled. "You're the one with trust issues, not me."

Without warning, Taekwoon leaned in and kissed him. He smelled toothpaste and sleep. The smell of his bed? The thought of it made his breath catch, and when he finally pulled back, he was gasping for air, his eyes heavy and hooded. He leaned against the wall, his head bowed. He kept his gaze on Hakyeon’s mouth, avoiding his eyes.

Hakyeon touched his fingers to his opened, reddened lips. He was taken aback, but happily so. He could see Taekwoon was still processing what just happened, but all he knew was that it felt right. He smiled, softly, happily, letting Taekwoon see that, and not pushing for anything more. 

He turned back to the cereal, which was now soggy. He leaned against the counter, too elated to care, and sneaked a look at Taekwoon. Taekwoon, with his drying hair in his eyes, let a shy smile crease the corner of his mouth as he turned back towards the counter, his arm brushing against his.


End file.
